


Libido Hell

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's sex drive is ridiculous, Felicity knows all, I desperately need Barry/Kate stories, Multi, Oliver is so done, Tommy loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Even if it is his own property, Oliver really should have knocked first.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kate Kane, Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn, Barry Allen/so many others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Libido Hell

“Whatthehell?!!”

Barry yelped and fell off the table in his haste to put some distance between him and Tommy. Oliver stomped down the last three steps and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at them both. “What the hell are you two doing?” he demanded again.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he reached down to help Barry to his feet. “It’s called sex, Oliver. Surely a guy with your reputation has heard of it?”

Barry was almost as red as the suit he wasn’t wearing but he managed to give Oliver an eye roll worth of Laurel. Speaking of… “And how would your wife like you making out with Barry?” he snarled at his oldest friend.

“She’s gonna want details and maybe even a demo,” Tommy grinned as he zipped his pants back up.

Barry snorted and shook his head, pulling his pants up his hips. “No way. Not again. The last time she watched us she took pics and showed them to Sara. I couldn’t look anyone in the eye the last time I was on the Waverider.”

Tommy grinned wickedly. “Are you sure that wasn’t because Sara and Zari walked in on you, Mick and Charlie role playing one of his stories?”

Wow. Oliver didn’t know Barry could get redder than his suit. Wait! What? “Rory?” he hissed.

Barry let his head roll back as he exhaled heavily. “Yes, Rory,” he replied. 

Tommy hopped up on the table and grinned wickedly. He held up his hands and began ticking off names. “Me, Rory, that other Earth’s Snart, the newest Wells guy, Charlie, and that chick from Gotham? What’s her name? Kate?"

Barry grinned and got a sappy look in his eyes. "She's so adorably fierce. I have pictures of me, her and Kara snuggling after." 

Tommy smiled and pecked Barry on the cheek before looking back at Oliver. "See, Barry’s powers don’t just make him fast. They also gave him a super-charged libido. He’s also very bendy and he vibrates.”

Oliver blinked several times as he desperately tried to ignore each and every image his mind tried to form. Could he be asleep, having a nightmare? Maybe there was a new Count and he’s been dosed with a new strain of Vertigo? Caught the flu and he’s delirious? Concussed? Finally Oliver managed to grab enough of his self control back and he squared his shoulder. “I do not want to know,” he growled. “I do not want to ever see you two in here, doing whatever, ever again. We will never speak of this again. I am going to turn around and go home. You two are going to find some other place to hook up or I swear I will shoot you both.”

“That island turned you into a prude,” Tommy pouted.

Oliver ignored him as he turned and stomped back out of the foundry. Keeping his mind blank, he drove home and let himself into the condo. 

“Ollie?” Felicity came out of the bedroom, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “I thought you were going back to the cave.”

“It’s not a cave,” Oliver muttered, even though it was a losing argument. Felicity had picked up Cisco’s nickname and no amount of complaining would get her to call it a foundry anymore. “I did,” he admitted. “It was… occupied.”

Felicity looked confused for a second before blushing. “Oh. I forgot Barry was in town. Who was it this time? Tommy or Thea?” she asked.

Oliver’s jaw dropped. “Thea?” he growled.

Felicity’s eyes widened and she blushed more. “Um…”

Oliver turned on his heel and headed back out the door. “If Barry thought two arrows in the back was painful…”


End file.
